


Derek Hale's A Series of Unfortunate Sexts

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Derek Hale, Screenshots, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: artwork for Derek Hale's A Series of Unfortunate Sextscreated by the ridiculously talentedbenaya-trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: babe i'm naked_
> 
> _derek: it's cold go cover yourself_
> 
> _stiles: ...nevermind..._
> 
> _derek: what?_   
>  _derek: oh wait you were sexting_   
>  _derek: can we start over?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we go... not sure how this one will go 😬🤣
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: send noodles_   
>  _stiles: i meant nudes_   
>  _stiles: no i didn't_   
>  _stiles: i'm hungry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: come home early so we can duck in the kitchen_
> 
> _derek: we're having duck for dinner?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: sext me. right now_
> 
> _stiles: ohhh baguette_   
>  _stiles: hahahahaha_   
>  _stiles: babyyyyy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: what are you wearing right now :)_
> 
> _derek: sweatpants with a grease stain where i dropped my pizza and a baggy shirt and compression socks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: i'll be a good boy_
> 
> _derek: you better be ;)_
> 
> _stiles: mmm, of course, otherwise i get a spamming right?_
> 
> _derek: yes, stiles. a spamming XD_
> 
> _stiles: pfft! XD a hard spamming_
> 
> _derek: oh god..._
> 
> _stiles: spam me hard derek_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: you wanna do something tonight ;)_
> 
> _derek: yeah i wanna do something ;)_
> 
> _stiles: yeah babe, you know what i'm talking about_
> 
> _derek: i DO know what you're talking about_
> 
> _stiles: wait... what are we talking about?_
> 
> _derek: i'm not sure?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: yes! cock and ass!_
> 
> _derek: all night longfellow_   
>  _derek: omfg_   
>  _derek: i can't_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i miss you so much_
> 
> _stiles: i know this has been a long week_   
>  _stiles: i can't wait to see you and cover you in neosporin_   
>  _stiles: lmao kisses*_   
>  _stiles: i mean, i just want you to heal properly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit! guess who forgot about this old thing?? that's right, meeeeeeeeee! listen, my name's dori, and just like the fish, i got a memory problem aight?? don't hate me...
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i want to fetus you on the side of the bed tonight_
> 
> _stiles: this is some weird shit right there babe. we need to work on your sexting..._
> 
> _derek: i meant fuck* i don't know why it changed it to fetus ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: talk dirty to me_
> 
> _derek: i'm not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the dryer like i asked!!_
> 
> _stiles: heh... oh baby? :/_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: tell me  
>  derek: tell me you're a bad boy who needs to be published  
> derek: or punished ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's monday and the clocks sprung forward and we all feel like shit today, right? or is it just me??? anywho! wanted to give a little pick-me-up to anyone suffering from the blah that is today 😁
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: do you have any idea where my diploma is??_
> 
> _derek: in your dad's anus  
>  derek: anus_
> 
> _stiles: uhh..._
> 
> _derek: in his ANUS!_   
>  _derek: JESUS CHRIST!_   
>  _derek: A T T I C_
> 
> _stiles: wow. ok. i will search my dad's anus_ 😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: wish i was there to help_
> 
> _derek: yeah, it'd be nice_
> 
> _stiles: i'd suck your dick_
> 
> _derek: i'd like that_
> 
> _stiles: then i'd squeeze your ass while i rub our ducks together_   
>  _stiles: dicks*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: what are you thinking about_
> 
> _derek: you  
>  derek: always  
> derek: sometimes naked  
> derek: sometimes not  
> derek: depends_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: i could talk about kissing your neck  
>  stiles: maybe sucking your dick as you pull my hair  
> stiles: ...  
> stiles: did you fall asleep???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: are you touching yourself right now?_
> 
> _derek: no_
> 
> _stiles: can you? and send me a pic_ 😉
> 
> _derek: no_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: you make me smile  
>  derek: and also super horny, but that's not the point_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: are you ready? i'm gonna sext you_
> 
> _stiles: okay!_
> 
> _derek: hope you're ready for some hot sex when you get homeless_   
>  _derek: HOME_   
>  _derek: dammit_
> 
> _stiles: LOL_
> 
> _derek: i really am trying..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: but you look cute_
> 
> _derek: i'd look cuter with you on top of me_
> 
> _stiles: you'd look very cute like that_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it... it's done... i am sad face. like there's a tear and everything. someone suggested a sequel? maybe? i need ideas guys so hit me up. either in the comments or tumblr or wherever you may find me!
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
